Family Feud
by MischiefsPrincess
Summary: After Sam leaves for college, his little sister just can't keep hunting. She wants her own life too, even if that means pissing John off. When she gets a job as a farm hand, she thinks she'll finally have a normal life. Little does she know her boss is a a former avenger and shield agent.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Dean sat on the musty hotel couch while his nineteen year old little sister stitched up his shoulder, he grunted and sipped from a bottle of whiskey.

"Jay, of you had been paying more attention this wouldn't have happened. I don't know what's wrong with you lately, but whatever it is you need to get over it!" John yelled and stormed out. Jay held back tears and continued helping her brother.

"Don't listen to dad, he is still upset about Sam."

"So am I, but I'm not acting like a dick." She said under her breath.

"Jay, he is still our father and he deserves respect." Dean scolded her.

"I'm not sure 'deserves' is the right word, 'demands' on the other hand fits perfectly." She huffed as she finished stitching.

"Do you want to leave too? Cause you sure as hell act like you'd rather be anywhere but here." Dean barked.

"Sometimes I do, sometimes I wonder what it would be like to live a normal life, one that isn't filled with monsters, pain, and loss." She cried.

"Then go, there is nothing stopping you, I'm sure as hell not." Dean snapped and put his shirt back on.

"Screw you, I hope you and the neglectful alcoholic are happy together!" Jay yelled and stormed out. She grabbed her duffled out of the trunk of the impala as Dean stepped outside.

"You're gonna regret this, if you leave now, dad isn't going to welcome you back." Dean told her.

"I wouldn't expect him to."

"Why do you have to be such a pain in the ass?" He questioned. "At least take some money so you can eat and find a place to sleep." He said and pulled out his wallet.

"I have cards."

"That dad can trace." Dean reminded her and held a wad of cash out towards her. She took it reluctantly.

"Thanks Dean."

"Try not to get yourself killed short stuff." Dean hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

Jay got picked up by a nice blonde man in a old, beat up pickup truck. He told her his name was Clint and he asked her where she was headed.

"I'm not really sure, I just have to get away from here." She sighed and looked out the window.

"Well, if you're looking for work and a safe place to stay, I could use a farm hand." He offered.

"That would be great, but I don't really have any experience working on a farm." She confessed.

"That's fine, my wife and I can show you the ropes."

Clint took Jay to his house and introduced her to his family. Laura, his wife, was glad to have another helping hand while she was pregnant. The first few weeks went well, Jay worked hard and she was soon accepted as part of the Barton family

One afternoon Clint and Jay were working on the tractor when her phone rang. Clint picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

"Someone named Dean is calling you." He told her. She put down the wrench she was holding and he handed her the phone.

"Hey Dean, is everything ok?" She asked nervously.

"What? Does the world have to be ending for me to call my baby sister?" He questioned.

"No, I just thought you might be mad." She sighed.

"I wouldn't have given you money if I was mad at you. I just wanted to check on you."

"I'm doing good, I got a job as a farm hand." She told him. "So is dad still mad?" She wondered.

"He isn't happy… but he'll come around just give him some time. No matter what he loves you and I love you too. Keep your chin up kid." Dean said.

"Dean get off the phone and come help me!" Jay heard John in the background.

"I gotta go, I'll call you later." Dean hung up, Jay sighed and stuffed the phone into her back pocket.

"Family problems?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, my dad is still pissed at me for leaving, but I couldn't stay any longer. I just want to live my life, even if that means disappointing my family." She confessed.

"Well as a dad myself, I can tell you that no matter how much you screw up or how much your dad screws up, he'll always love you." Clint reassured her.

"Yeah, I sure hope so." She huffed.

"So what's your family like? You never talk about them." He probed. Jay knew the rules, they weren't supposed to talk about hunting, but that didn't ne she couldn't talk about the more normal aspects of their life.

"Well my dad is kind of a hard ass, he's an ex marine, but he is a good guy and he did the best he could. I have two older brothers, Sam and Dean. Sam is bookworm, he got s full ride to Stanford. Dean and I have always been really close, he was kinda like a best friend and a second father to me, until Sam left and then I decided I had to leave too." She explained.

"Where was your mom in all this?" Clint wondered.

"Well my mom ran off after I was born… she was a truckstop whore that scammed my dad out of 500 bucks and dropped me off at his doorstep nine months later. Sam and Dean are my half brothers. I never knew their mom; she died, but I heard she was nice." She answered. "Sorry, I hardly know you and I'm telling you my whole life story." She apologized.

"You don't have to be sorry, I think we're friends by now, besides you can't keep all this bottled up." He gave her a soft smile and she smiled back.

"Lunch is ready." Laura said from just outside the barn. The two followed her back into the house where the kids were working on schoolwork. Laura had an odd look on her face as she told the kids to leave the room.

"Is something the matter hon?" Clint asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I was cleaning up Jay's room and I found this under her bed." She pointed to the counter, there sat a jar of holy water with the crucifix still inside and her sawed off double barrel shotgun. Clint looked at the curious objects and back at Jay with an eyebrow raised. Anxiety started to rise inside of Jay, she didn't want to lose this job, this family. She knew as soon as she brought up the things she had seen, they'd send her packing… or maybe to the loony bin.

"This is going to sound nuts, but I can explain. I'm very superstitious, having this stuff makes me feel safe." She told them, feeling a bit silly even though she knew what was really out there in the dark.

"I found books too, occult stuff." Laura said worriedly.

"I swear I'm not some crazy, radical occultist. I've just seen somethings, things that are hard to explain, I understand if this makes you uncomfortable." Jay sighed, feeling more like a freak than ever before. Clint picked up the gun and the jar and handed them to her.

"Keep the gun put up and out of reach, don't mention your extracurricular reading in front of the kids." Clint ordered, but there was no anger or disgust in his voice.

"You're not going to call the men in white coats?" Jay questioned with a snort.

"Kid, everyone is scared of something. Plus I've seen things too." He assured her.

"He slept with a bible by the bed for a month one time." Laura said, her demeanor softening some.

That night after dinner they all went to sleep, Jay got up around midnight to get a drink and she heard rustling coming from the living room. She thought it might be one of the kids.

"It is late, we should all be in bed." She said before she noticed an adult, female silhouette standing in front of the window. It definitely wasn't Laura. The figure lunged at her and knocked her to the floor. Jay flipped the intruder over and punched her hard in the face. The woman kneed Jay in the side and scrambled on top of her. The light flicked on and they both directed their attention to Clint.

"Natasha, get off of my farm hand." Jay looked up at the redhead that was sitting on her chest. Natasha stood up and offered Jay her hand. Jay could feel a bruise forming on her side and Natasha's face was starting to swell.

"Whoa, Jay got you good. Losing your edge Nat?" Clint chuckled.

"I could still kick your ass." The redhead laughed.

"Jay this is a friend of mine, Nat this is my farm hand, Jay."

"Nice to meet you kid, you pack one hell of a punch."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Natasha put some Tiger Balm on the bruise under her eye, while Jay pressed a bag of frozen peas to her side.

"So kid, where'd you learn to fight like that?" Natasha asked. Jay observed that Natasha was professionally trained. Everything about her screamed structure, she definitely wasn't a hunter.

"My dad, he's an ex marine. He made sure my brothers and I knew how to protect ourselves." Jay told her. Natasha looked her up and down and raised in eyebrow, it seems Natasha was just as observant as she was.

"Not that I didn't enjoy the girl fight, but why are you breaking into my house in the middle of the night?" Clint wondered.

"Fury wants us to train new recruits with Cap." Nat told him.

"I don't know, Laura is getting close to her due date." Clint shrugged.

"It'll only be a couple weeks, and you'll have a little extra money for when the baby comes." Natasha reminded him.

"Alright, let me go talk to Laura." Clint said and went upstairs.

"So what about you kid? Want to put that kick ass attitude to use for your country?" Natasha asked. Jay had come there in search of a normal life, but maybe what she needed was just a different life.

"When do we start?" Jay asked and Natasha smiled at her. That night while Jay packed, Clint walked in.

"So, what do I need to expect?" Jay wondered as she folded her clothes.

"I'm not going to lie, training is going to be intense. Only the best make it through and I'm confident that is you." He told her and she smiled.

"It's been awhile since anyone was confident in me."

"I'll be silently cheering on the sidelines, kid." Clint said and patted her shoulder. The following day they were taken to a secret facility in the biggest jet Jay had ever seen. Jay was given a uniform and instructed to go to the training room. Clint and Natasha stood before the recruits in their uniforms, while Jay's childhood hero gave instructions.

"This will be an intense ten week training program, half of you will not make it through. Those of you that do will be Shield Agents, those of you that don't will have your memories wiped." Captain Roger's announced. The first training session was exhausting, but Jay had handled monsters and she could handle this. Then Clint walked into the recruitment sleeping quarters looking pissed.

"Winchester! Conference room! Now!" Jay wasn't sure what was scarier, Clint's tone of voice or the fact that he had found her real last name. Jay followed him into the conference room.

"Natasha just ran your background check, it was more in depth than the one I did when I hired you. You lied about your last name, and the fact that you're wanted for grave desecration, theft, assault, prostitution, and attempted murder. You lied to me, I let you be around my family." Clint growled.

"Clint, I'm sorry… I'm sorry that I lied, but I can't apologize for those other things. I had it rough and I did all the things I had to, to get by, to get my family through. Wouldn't you do anything for your family?" She asked.

"Grave desecration was for your family?" He asked.

"It's hard to explain." She sighed.

"Look Jay, despite everything I love you, you seemed to be a pretty great kid. I can get you help, to work through these delusions… these superstitious fears of yours." Jay's heart was racing, she was going to jail. She figured it would happen one day, she had been stupid to think she could escape the past. She stared at the wall in front of her, the walls of the conference room were mirrored. Her eyes met Clint's in the reflection, but she didn't see the eyes of her mentor, she saw the eyes of a shapeshifter.

"Shifter." She gasped and the creature grinned.

"You are a smart cookie aren't you, not just another pretty face."

"What have you done with Clint?" She demanded.

"Oh that old creep? The hawk is tied up in his nest." It told her.

"If you hurt him I swear." She spat.

"Oh, so Barton isn't the only one that's caught feelings." It taunted.

"What the hell are you on about?"

"If you could only see the things he wants to do to you. You remember those times working in the barn where he'd excuse himself for twenty minutes at a time… the sight of you in shorts and a tank top, covered in sweat… it was just too much for him to handle." The things chuckled, she didn't believe it, she refused to.

"Clint's a good man, he loves Laura."

"If he loves her so much then why is he here with you instead of being home with his pregnant wife?" While the creature was distracted by the chit chat, Jay retrieved her knife and attacked it. The knife was silver plated, it had been a birthday present from Dean when she turned sixteen. The engraving on the handle read 'To my baby sister with love -Dean'. She slashed the creature and the wound sizzled, but it wasn't slowing down. At that moment Natasha and Clint burst in. Clint was covered in bruises, cuts, and scrapes. Natasha shot the creature, which only startled it. Jay stabbed the creature in the chest and it slumped lifelessly on top of her. Jay grunted and pushed the shapeshifter off of her.

"What is this thing?" Natasha asked and kicked it.

"It's a shapeshifter." Jay huffed and pulled her knife out of it. After disposing of the shifter, Jay called Dean.

"Dean, I have a question about shapeshifters." She said as soon as he picked up.

"Well, I've missed you too sis."

"Dean can you be serious?" She growled.

"Ok, what's your question? Are you hunting again?" Dean asked.

"Not exactly. I need to know…. do shifters ever tell the truth?" She questioned, biting her lip nervously.

"Sometimes, if they think it will really mess with your head. Sis do you need back up?" Dean wondered with concern.

"No, I'm fine. I'll call you later." She sighed, thinking back to the things the shifter had said about Clint.

"Wait, dad wants to talk to you." Dean said, stopping her from hanging up.

"No Dean! Don't…"

"Hey Jay." Her dad interrupted.

"Hi dad."

"Are you doing ok sweetheart?" Her father asked. It took her by surprise, she had expected him to yell at her.

"Yeah, I'm doing well. I've got a good job and some good friends." She told him.

"Yeah, Dean told me you were working as a farm hand. Look I just want to apologize for the way I treated you and Dean after Sam left. I know I have no right to ask, but would you consider coming home?" John questioned.

"No." That was the first time she had ever dared to say 'no' to John Winchester. "I'm happy here, for once I'm in control of my own life and I'm not going to give that up, I'm sorry." She answered honestly.

"I'm glad to know that Your brother and I are less important than your freedom." John spat and hung up. Jay's heart sank and her stomach dropped.

"Jay is everything all right?" Clint asked

"I've been attacked by a shifter and my dad basically just told me I don't deserve control over my own life. I'm just peachy." She huffed.

"Your dad sounds like a dick." Clint said and laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"He can be." She agreed.

"What do you say we grab dinner and forget about what happened today?" Clint suggested. Jay was hunger, but what he was suggesting almost sounded like a date.

"I'm going to pass, I have training early in the morning… that is if I'm not being arrested."

"Consider your permanent record expunged." He smiled and patted her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jay had tried calling Sam multiple times, but he never answered.

"Hey Sam, it's Jay. Look I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. Please call me back, I miss you, I'd like to hear your voice." She sighed and ended the voicemail. Jay tossed her phone in her bag and went to the training room, where Natasha kicked her ass and embarrassed her in front of the other recruits. Three recruits had already quit, but Jay was determined not to.

When she got back, she found her phone buzzing like crazy and she immediately picked it up.

"Hi Jay, I got your message."

"Sammy, it's so good to hear your voice. How are you?" She asked.

"I'm good, class is going well and.. I've meet someone." He told her.

"That's great, what's she like?"

"She is amazing, you and her would get along great. How are Dean and dad?" He questioned.

"Good I guess… I'm not traveling with them anymore. I'm working as a farm hand for a great family." She told him, which wasn't a complete lie.

"That's good, I'm glad you're taking charge of your own life."

"Jay, Steve wants to talk to you." Clint said from the doorway.

"I need to go, that's my boss, love you big bro." She hung up and followed Clint.

"Brother?"

"Yeah, the one in college, today is his birthday."

"Are you ok? Nat was pretty tough on you this morning."

"I'm ok. What does Steve want?" She asked.

"He wants to help you with your technique." Jay was still a bit starstruck around Steve and she had to admit that she kind of had a crush on him. Steve helped her improve her stance and showed her how to hit with a little more power.

"You're a good fighter kid, you're going to make one hell of an agent." He said with a smile.

"Thanks." She blushed.

"I was wondering… Tony is having a party tomorrow, would you like to go with me?" Steve asked bashfully.

"Yeah, that'd be great, but is that allowed?" Jay questioned, biting her lip. She'd give anything to dance the night away with the handsome, blonde supersoldier, but she didn't want to get kicked out of the program.

"As long as we keep everything professional." He told her, before leaning in close and whispering in her ear. "At least in public." The Captain's words sent a shiver down her spine, as she pictured all the rules breaking activities they could get up to in private.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Captain." She gave him a quick salute before heading back to the recruits' sleeping quarters. Jay didn't own a dress, but luckily she had enough money saved up to get something nice. She bought an elegant, blue dress to match Steve's eyes, and she couldn't resist a Captain America themed bra and panty set. While she was looking at the patriotic lingerie, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see her older brother.

"Dean?" She gasped and quickly put the racy underwear behind her back.

"So this is working as a farm hand?" Dean asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm on vacation, what are you doing here?"

"Dad and I are on a case, a woman was ripped to shreds in her locked apartment." He began to explain.

"No, nope, I don't want to hear about it. I left all that, I'm not having you drag me back in." She huffed.

"I'm not here to drag you back in, I was just going to tell you that you might want to skip town before dad sees you." Dean told her.

"I can't." She said.

"Why not? You said you were on vacation, just go somewhere else." Dean suggested.

"I have a date tomorrow." She told him, it wasn't a lie.

"So skip it."

"I'm not going to do that, dad can go screw himself. I'm done bending to his will." Jay hissed.

"You know, he is our father. He deserves your respect and loyalty." Dean spat, Jay rolled her eyes.

"Loyalty is the only reason I stayed as long as I did. Dad is a selfish and obsessed… and right now you're sounding a lot like him, I suggest you get out before you turn into an alcoholic bastard too." She barked and pushed past him to the register, Dean followed her.

"You have no right to say that, you don't understand what he lost, what Sam and I lost." Dean growled.

"Everyone has lost someone Dean, the only difference is, they move on." Jay paid for her stuff and Dean followed her outside where Clint was waiting.

"Clint, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Nat and I have the night off, she wanted another shot at kicking your ass. Who is this?"

"This is my brother, he was just leaving." Jay informed him.

"Can I at least get a hug, it's been a long time since I saw you and I'd like to leave on a lighter note." Jay hugged him and breathed in his scent, it was the smell of the impala, old spice, and apple pie… it was the smell of home.

The following evening Jay threw on the dress, put her hair up, and brushed on a little makeup. She met Steve out in front of Shield, he had on dress pants and a button down, blue shirt.

"You look breathtaking, doll." Steve said and opened the car door for her.

"And you're not so bad yourself, Captain." When they got to the party Steve introduced Jay to the rest of the avengers. She talked about cars with Tony for awhile and told him about the impala. She had a couple drinks with Thor, and pretended to know what Bruce was talking about. Wanda talked about the city with her and some of the stores she liked to visit.

Halfway through the part Clint pulled her off to the side, away from the prying eyes of celebrities and reporters.

"Jay, you're so sexy." He said, Jay could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Clint, you're drunk and married." She reminded him.

"I've wanted to rip your clothes off ever since I picked you up." Clint told her as he started nibbling at her neck. Jay didn't want this, she was supposed to be enjoying the night with Steve, not being assaulted by her mentor. Jay kneed him in the crotch and ran to find Steve, tears streaming down her face. Steve was at the bar talking to Nat.

"Jay? What's the matter?" Steve asked and opened his arms to her.

"I don't want to talk about it, can we leave?" She asked and Steve nodded.

"Ok." She followed Steve out to the car and he handed her a handkerchief.

"I rented a hotel room for the night, but I understand if you would rather I just take you back to Shield Headquarters." Steve told her. Jay thought for a moment. She still wanted to have some fun with Steve, and she knew Clint might just go back to Shield.

"No, I'd like to go to the hotel, that is if you don't mind spending the night with someone who had an emotional breakdown in your car." She laughed.

"I'd spend the night with you no matter what." The hotel was much nicer than the ones she had grown up in. There was a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice by the bed, and roses on the pillows.

"Steve, this is incredible." She said and kissed him.

"An incredible room, for an incredible girl." They had a couple drinks, before she stood up and took off her dress, revealing the red, white, and blue panty set. Steve blushed as he looked her over.

"Wow."

"Is that a good wow?" She chuckled.

"Yeah, you look amazing."

"You know, you can be a little dirty Steve." Jay told him as she unbuttoned his shirt and found that he was a full body blusher.

"I'm not really sure how." He confessed.

"Don't worry, I'm a good teacher." She whispered in his ear all of the things she was going to do to him and she felt his excitement grow against her thigh. Steve showed her the time of her life. It didn't matter that he was inexperienced, because he took his time to make her feel loved. Steve lost control towards the end and Jay knew she would have pleasant purple reminders of him in the morning.

Once morning came, they grabbed breakfast on the way back to Shield. They went to a diner that Steve liked. In the middle of their meal John and Dean walked in.

"Jay?" John asked.

"Hey, dad." She greeted awkwardly.

"Oh my God… You're Captain America." Dean beamed with the enthusiasm of a child.

"Steve this is my brother, Dean and my dad, John."

"It's nice to meet you." He shook their hands.

"So you lied to us? You said you were working as a farm hand."

"I was." She said, Dean raised and eyebrow. "I am, I'm just on vacation." Now it was Steve's turn to look skeptical. After a long, awkward encounter, the went back to Shield.

"I can't exactly tell them the truth and it's not like they'd believe me anyway." She reasoned.

"I understand, You just have to realize, this life isn't easy with family. I mean look at the lengths Clint has to go to." Steve said.

"Yeah." She sighed, remembering what had happened with Clint the night before.

"Now, get upstairs and change into those yoga pants that show off the tight little ass." Steve said, his face turning a bit pink.

"Oh, someone is a fast learner." She laughed and kissed him, before getting out of the car. On her way to grab her clothes, Jay passed Clint in the hallway. Clint looked down in shame and avoided her. Jay's heart sank and she held back tears, it seemed that things would never be the same between her and Clint.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Warning- this chapter contains consumption of raw meat.*

One evening Jay was sitting in the recruits' quarters, looking through old pictures. She missed her dad, she missed Sam and Dean. Part of her wanted the old life back, while the other loved this new life. She would be going on her first mission soon. She had passed every test Shield threw at her, she would be an official Shield agent by the end of the week. Clint had been avoiding her since the party, he must have been too ashamed and embarrassed to be around her. Jay loved Clint, but she loved him in the way that she loved Sam and Dean. A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts. To her surprise, Clint stood before her.

"All the other recruits have gone out to celebrate passing their exams, did you not want to go?" Clint wondered.

"I'm actually going out with Steve to celebrate, when he gets out of a meeting with Fury." She told him.

"I wanted to apologize for what I did at the party, it was inappropriate. I can understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me." Clint sighed and hung his head. Jay got up and walked over to him.

"Clint I'm not mad at you for the way you feel and your actions are forgiven. You were drunk, you weren't yourself. You need to talk to Laura, I know you love her, but there is clearly a problem that you both need to work through." She said and he nodded.

"I already talked to Laura, I told her what I did. I'm going home at the end of the week and her and I are going to start seeing a counselor." He confessed.

"I'll miss you, but you're doing the right thing. I love you like a brother, Clint." She gave him a hug and the older man broke down into tears.

"You're an angel Jay. What I did, what I wanted to do to you… it's unforgivable. I'm sick Jay." He cried.

"That's why you have to get help. For me and for Laura and for your kids." There was another knock just as Steve entered the room.

"Oh… do I need to come back?" Steve asked.

"No, I was just about to leave, have fun you two." Clint said and quickly scurried out of the room.

"What was that about?" Steve questioned.

"Remember Tony's party, when I got upset and asked to leave?"

"Yeah."

"Clint was drunk and he made a pass at me, he wasn't exactly taking no for an answer, but I got away." She told him.

"You mean he was going to…?" Steve couldn't even finish the finish the sentence, he was so horrified.

"Yeah… but I kicked him in the nuts." She added.

"I'm going to kill him." Steve growled.

"Steve, don't. Clint needs help right now, he is sick. He apologized to me, he said he is going to get the help he needs." She told him.

"That doesn't make it right, Jay."

"I know, it doesn't, but he is trying." She sighed.

"You always see the good in people, even when they hurt you." Steve said.

"There are worse things out there than people." She told him.

Steve took Jay out to dinner. Jay had been craving a lot of red meat over the past few weeks, she thought it was odd, but she tried to satisfy it. She ordered a rare steak and Steve raised an eyebrow.

"I think I still hear it mooing." Steve joked. She ate it, but it didn't seem like enough, she still felt hungry. She had never had a craving like this, she wondered what it could be. Her aunt flo hadn't stopped by for a visit.

"Steve, can you stop at the drugstore?" Jay asked on the way back to the tower.

"Yeah, everything ok?" He asked.

"I just realized that my period never showed up." She told him and blushed. Steve said nothing and pulled up to the drug store. She knew he was probably freaking out on the inside, this was something that definitely wasn't ok in his day. She bought the test and took it in the bathroom, Steve waited outside anxious. Steve had always wanted kids, but not like this, he wanted to be married before they started a family.

It took five minutes for a little pink negative sign to appear. She wasn't pregnant, but something was wrong. She walked out and showed Steve the negative test, he was relieved and so was Jay.

"So, no bun in the oven?" Steve asked.

"Nope." They went to the tower and went to sleep. Jay woke up around midnight feeling hungry. She went to the kitchen to get a snack, she opened the fridge and saw a package of raw meat. Her stomach growled, she ripped it open, and started eating. She ate the whole thing and then look at the empty package in horror. She ran to the bathroom and vomited before grabbing her phone with shaky hands. She called Dean.

"Sup sis." He said.

"Dean, I need you to tell me everything you remember about rugarus." she said, her voice panic stricken.

"Rugaru. They're mean, nasty little suckers -- rotted teeth, wormy skin, the works. They start out human, for all intents and purpose. About age 30, they start changing -- bones shift around, animal instincts kick in. But most of all, they're hungry. At first, for everything, but then for long pig. Hunger grows in 'till they can't fight it, 'till they got to take themselves a big, juicy chomp and then it happens. They transform completely and fast. One bite's all it takes -- eyes, teeth, skin all turns. No going back, either. They feed once, they're a monster forever." Dean said. Her heart skipped a beat. "Is there anything else you need kiddo?" Dean asked.

"Do you remember anything about my mother?"


End file.
